


Tea and Tears

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, a project for school, sorry i was gone so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: This is actually a project for school, but I based it off the characters of Miraculous Ladybug.Wang Fu's wife died because of a massive volcano eruption. Find out the whole story here!





	Tea and Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNovelArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/gifts).



Tea and Tears - The Kilauea Volcano  
It was incredible how Wang Fu could cure all who came to him. He was quite the average looking man, not much taller than 5 feet. He wore a red hawaiian button-down shirt and khaki pants daily, and lived in an apartment above his ancient therapy parlor. His hair were gray, almost white- according to his great-granddaughter. He was a wise man, he had learned from his years. 

There was a sharp click as the big mahogany doors of his parlor swung open. He didn’t need to turn to see that Marinette, his great-granddaughter was standing behind him. He could easily sniff out her ambrosial scent. There was something more, a minty smell, he supposed. He gyrated to see that his guess was quite correct. Marinette, indeed was standing before him, standing beside a young man, with a boyish glint in his shamrock-emerald eyes. 

Wang smiled easily, as did the boy. Marinette, however, kept her tight aura. It was quite unusual for such a bubbly girl like Marinette to have such a tense overtone. Wang sensed that she was here for more than just a greeting. 

“Bonjour arrière grand père. I brought my friend Adrien with me, we had a project we were hoping to discuss with you.” she addressed, her tone edging melancholy. Wang pondered over what might’ve made his chirpy Marinette so glum, but nothing came to him. The boy greeted with a simple “bonjour Monsieur Fu.” 

Wang slowly nodded, “bonjour mon arrière petite-fille, Marinette. Bonjour Adrien.” He poured tea as the two children simultaneously seated themselves.

“Chamomile?” Wang offered, as he took a sip of his brew. 

Marinette accepted her drink wholeheartedly and took a fairly large sip. After swallowing, she let out a hiss. “Careful! It’s hot.” Wang warned, as she set her teacup on the pine wood table.

“It tastes different-” She said with a grimace, after she wiped her bottom lip with the tip of her index finger. “Acetous.” 

Wang nodded with a small smirk. “It contains the Rooibos plant, in the family of Fabaceae. It’s a conciliating herb, but it isn’t always the most delectable- but you will get used to it.” he informed, “now what was it that you needed to discuss with me?” 

Marinette’s eyes casted downward, as Adrien cleared his throat. “Sir, we were learning about volcanoes at school today.” He cleared his throat, “Actually, we have to write a report on the Kilauea. We spoke to Madame Cheng about this, she advised we discuss this with you in greater detail.” 

Wang swallowed his unease and inclined his head. He detected a crisp white sheet in the blonde boy’s hands. “Tell me what you have written so far, and I will convey the rest of the information in the most effective way that I can.” 

“Well, we are aware that Kilauea an active shield volcano in Hawaii. It’s located along the southern shore of the island, and the volcano is between 210,000 and 280,000 years old. It emerged above sea level about 100,000 years ago. It’s elevation is 4091 feet, and the prominence is 60 feet. It’s last eruption was May 13, 2018. According to Madame Cheng, you were living near Kilauea at that time. So if you don’t mind, we would like to hear your story.”(Fritz). Adrien stated easily. Only then did Wang realize why his Marinette was so doleful. 

It was quite Marinette-like to feel guilty even when she did nothing wrong. Wang nodded, swallowing the tears that threatened to fall. “It was many years ago, a conflagration to say the least- I was a young lad, I had only just gotten wed. I recall that I was at work, ma famille lived near the Leilani Estates, in Pahoa, Hawaii.”(Jones). He said his voice monotonous. “It was my wife, Mariam, who first smelled the noxious smell of fire.” 

Wang watched silently as Adrien scribbled down quick notes in his neat, curvy handwriting. Still, nothing came from Marinette’s mouth. She merely nodded once. Wang took that as a sign to continue. “Surely the goddess Pele was angered by us, for she began to spew ardent flames out her home. It everything wasn’t so tempestuous, if you looked carefully at the lava, it looked much like incandescent rocks, it was quite a prepossessing sight.” He chuckled softly, buying Adrien the time to write. 

“Goddess… who?” Marinette asked finally. Adrien lifted his head from the paper, “Pay-lay?” He confirmed. “Wasn’t that a Brazilian Soccer player?” 

Wang laughed at their unawareness. “Pele. She is an akua. You know- a deity or goddess. She wears gowns of flame and lives in the Kilauea volcano. She has an irascible temper, and when she is vexed, she throws lava around the world.” (Kelleher).

Silence. Well almost. The only sound in the room was the sound of pencil lead scratching smooth paper. Then even that stopped. “So, continuing with my story.” Wang cleared his throat. “Pele was enraged, she spouted lava everywhere. Mariam and I sprinted to safety, but when she saw an elderly couple trying to flee the sweltering lava, she ran to assist them.” 

Tears stung his brown eyes. He shook his head slowly, “The elderly couple made it safely.” he said, voice cracking noticeably. “Mariam did not.” 

It was obvious Marinette was already aware of this fact, but Adrien had clear shock on his face. He would’ve apologized, but Wang spoke first, “Nevermind that, it happened over a century ago. I’ve had my cry.” He fibbed. “Alrighty then! Think of the bright side! I managed to save your grand père. He was a little boy, not much older than 5 years, he wasn’t scarred much by his maman’s loss. 2 months later We left for Paris- here- where Mariam lived a great deal of her life; and I opened my parlor. Et nous voici.” 

“Merci.” Marinette and Adrien said simultaneously. Wang chucked at the tense atmosphere surrounding him. “Can I tell you a secret?” he asked the kids. The two nodded. 

Wang took the fabric of the red hawaiian button-down shirt between his fingers, “Mariam had a unique taste in clothing, she loved bright, colorful clothing, she got inspiration from nature. A few days before the incident, Mariam had hand-stitched this shirt for me. It consisted of her favorite colors, Crimson-Scarlet and Candy Apple.”

He was rewarded by a small grin from Marinette- who had a great interest in designing clothing. She nodded, then said, “It is beautiful! Madame Fu had wonderful taste.”

“That she did. I wear this everyday, it reminds me of the good times I had with her. She was mon premier amour.” he whispered, running his fingers over the soft silk textiles. 

“Then you must miss her dearly!” Adrien gasped, suddenly feeling as glum as Marinette had been earlier. 

Wang smiled, “I do, but it is vital to let the people you love go, it is hard, but you can’t grieve forever. You still have the rest of your life to live, so at some point you have to learn to move on.” He said, “I do not let my sadness of Mariam’s loss overrule the adoration I had for her.”

Work Cited  
Kelleher, Jennifer Sinco. “When lava flows, a Hawaiian goddess’s name is invoked” Edited by Newsela Staff. Associated Press, 10 May 2018. Newsela Lexile Max, Web. 07 February 2019.

Fritz, Angela. “Eight Facts about Hawaii’s Kilauea Volcano” Edited by Newsela Staff. Washington Post, 10 May 2018. Newsela Lexile Max, Web.07 February 2019.

Jones, Caleb. “Kilauea volcano claims more than two dozen homes in Hawaii” Edited by Newsela Staff. Associated Press, 08 May 2018. Newsela Lexile Max, Web. 07 February 2019.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been around for a while. Stuff has been really hard. Busy. Just life in general. And I wrote a lot of stuff while I was taking a long internet detox. But I never really posted any of it because I have been taking a break from all of my socials including archive of our own. Thank you for your patience with me. I'm on summer now, and I'm going to gradually post all of my works. Thank you all for the support and love. If you want to talk about anything, know that I'm here for you. If you have any questions, you can comment them. If you want to rant, catch me on wattpad. I hope you all are having a great day. I also just want to thank one artist whose writing always makes my day!   
> @TheNovelArtist if you are reading this, it's truly an honor, and I really hope that I can write like you one day. Thank you!  
> Love you all,  
> Jazzy


End file.
